Sorry
by kiwi4me
Summary: He wanted to say it and hold her again, but he let her go... KakashixIno


**KakashixIno: Sorry**

_By: kiwi4me~_

_Summary: He'll wait for her to make him whole again._

* * *

He stares blankly at her and her at him. Neither one of them saying anything as the wind blew by softly caressing their soft hairs. Blue eyes glows in the dark of night under the full silver moon with dots of sparkle across the sky. Her skin glowed and radiated making her look almost goddess-like in front of his dark exposed eye. The only visible skin he ever showed was that of his light colored skin upon his face, though it wasn't much.

Dark onyx eye met bright blue orbs and the world stopped. Time slowed and brought everything around it as well. The breeze from the wind slowed cautiously lifting the strands of golden locks over the creamy shoulder of the woman. The bangs that covered her right eye flew softly with the breeze exposing it to the man in front of her. His silver spiked hair swayed with the gentle wind as it ran through his hair.

And just like that, everything returned back to normal. The breeze flew by quickly but softly settling some blonde strands over her shoulder. Strange, it was. Two adults stood in front of the other without a word and it was as if they spoke enough already. All that surrounds them were silence and the flickering of the light from time to time. The air was tense as he kept his eye on the blonde beauty in front of him only a few steps away. Something about her bright blue eyes that just took his breath away. It was beautiful and mesmerizing reminding him of the ocean and sky. Though he was much older than her and she much younger than him, he never regretted anything that had happened except one.

One little incident caused this whole mess to brew throughout the night and so it brought these two here. Her face held no expression as well as his. It was a change in her when she wasn't yelling and screaming at anyone. Tonight, out of all night, she decided it was best that no words left her mouth. To be totally honest, she wants to punch him square in the face, even though she knew he'd catch her fist first but it didn't matter. She was angry at him; she wanted to yell at him, she wanted to cry so badly… but she did nothing but observed him.

He on the other hand only speaks when he felt the need to be sarcastic or a reason to do so. Right now standing in front of this woman, all his thoughts ran out of his head. He was speechless, nervous, anxious, and deeply sadden about what was to happen. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her soft cherry lips, touch her silky smooth skin, touch her soft golden hair but he couldn't… no he wouldn't dare. He knew better because of what had happened, now lead to this.

The air grew colder around them as both eyes bore into the others. If someone saw them, they'd probably wonder, or dare to ask: How did this happen? What cause these two to be out in the middle of the night having a staring contest?

They wouldn't know, no, no one knows about this little charade that they had created. Something exciting and fun for the both that just lead to something more. Though none would admit what was happening to anyone, because they didn't need to know, it wasn't their business after all.

She took a step forward. Her foot landed softly against the gravel on the ground as her hair bounced up slightly from the movement. Then, it went silent again. Another breeze flew by swiftly ruffling both their hairs tenderly before it vanished just as fast.

He lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head softly with no sound admitted. He slowly dropped it back to the side as his eyes never left her face. He remembered when it first happened and he forced himself not to smile, since this moment wasn't exactly the right time. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked away from him and out into the distance. Her left side of her face was exposed to him as the other side hid itself. She's so beautiful, he concluded to himself. Every man wanted her, every girl envied her, and everyone loves her one way or another. He closed his eyes and remembered a memory of theirs that became clearer now that he had thought about it.

_Flashback:_

"_Please Ino, don't laugh at me," he said with a hint of anger. They were walking down the streets of the night under a crescent moon._

"_Why? It's funny!" she exclaimed in a soft tone happily. She laughed a little more as his face turned to her. The blonde woman seemed to be laughing at him and he didn't like it. He didn't even know why he brought up the fact that he was violated once on a mission._

"_It's not funny," he stated a far off expression clearly in his eye. That was one of the worse days of his life. Of course he was strong, but when alcohol is involved…_

"_Aw… am I embarrassing you?" she asks sarcastically, but her face should that of worried. He just looked at her for a moment as their walking stopped._

"_Ino, I don't get embarrassed," he stated once again with, now, a bit of high ego. Ino just rolled her blue eyes at him before speaking._

"_Yeah, yeah… whatever you say," she said with a shrug and a grin on her face. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes that cause the blonde to give off an aggravated sigh._

"_Okay, okay… I'll stop… geez…" she said almost angrily and a bit laughable as well. He nodded his head and started walking off with the blonde beside him._

"_Hey Kakashi…" she said softly causing the silver haired man to look beside him._

"_Yeah?" he questioned._

"_Nothing," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his right arm. They continued their walk in silence and in fifteen minutes, they'd reach their destination._

"_You know…" Ino said breaking the silence between them, "I don't like that mask of yours…"_

"_Oh?" Kakashi sarcastically said with a surprised look. It wasn't like she was the first to have said something on that sort of line._

"_Yeah, keeps me from kissing you," she said pouting a bit. He couldn't help but smile at the childish antics that Ino could still do and look just as cute._

"_We can kiss when we reach my house," he whispered into her ears causing her pout to turn into a smile. She looked up at him and a smirk was playing across her lips._

"_Oh we'll do much more than just kiss…" she whispered seductively in his ears as she snuggled his arm against her chest a bit more. And with this said, it only took two minutes to reach his adobe._

_End flashback:_

How such a sad thing could've happened to end such a wonderful time together. It was getting late as the moon eases its way lower into the bank of the river bringing a small amount of light shining to the side of the world. A soft breeze flew by once more and his eye lazily closed as if in a deep thought. He wants to just walk away and end whatever they were, but he never found the strength, will, and all else to do so.

He heard her took another step and then another. He opened his eyes slowly to see her facing him with those eyes of hers. It looked almost as if she was angry; almost to explode, but with a second look it was almost as if those emotions just left. He blinked and she walked closer; he blinked again and she took another step. He thought it was a little funny as a smile graced his feature to be visible upon his eye.

She smirked and his stand almost faltered. Why was she smirking? He couldn't understand this woman in front of him and it just unnerved him. One minute she'd be seductive, then angry, then sad, and later happy. So many emotions in such a small slim body that he couldn't help but want to hold onto. He mentally smirked to himself noticing her leaning against him.

"Kakashi-kun," she whispered against his lips. His body shivered but he suppressed it from being recognized. He just stared at her as her blue eyes stared up at him. He wanted to lean in and finally place their lips together, with or without his mask, but he saw a hint of anger flash into her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" she asks angrily and confused as she backed up to observe him fully. He just gave off a soft sigh as he turned his head. Why? He doesn't even know himself. It all happened all too quickly. _She_ was there and he was there and alcohols… crap…

He turned back to see her waiting for an answer as her eyes looked away from him to face the ground. She was confused and he knew it. He knew her all to well then he should. The way her eyes show so much emotion then none at all, the way her hips moved seductively capturing every man's stare, the way her hair blows with the wind as if it dances, the way her blood line enhanced her skills as a kounichi.

"I don't know…" he admitted seeing her blue eyes harden and her lips in a slight frown.

"I see…" she said then turned and walked away. He could reach for her and tell her he was sorry, that _It_ meant nothing, that _she_ meant nothing… but he didn't. He watched her walk away and at that moment, he wished he didn't let her go.

Maybe if he would've grabbed onto her, held her close when she was there, then none of these things would have happened. Maybe if he didn't drink so much and maybe if _she_ wasn't there, then Ino would still be here with him underneath his sheets, where they would play lovingly together. He wished his ego wasn't getting the best of him, he wished that maybe everything would be the same. But he knows it wont… he is a shinobi and he knows things always turns out worse then good, especially in a situation like this. He looked up at the moon one last time before disappearing into the night, like the blonde did earlier.

--

"Kakashi sensei," a spiky blonde head called out to him the next day, "… Sakura isn't here yet…"

"Well, go find her then…" the silver haired male said tilting his head before continuing his daily reading.

"Don't need too…" a female voice called out causing the two to turn to the source, "… I'm right here."

"Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked concerned laced in his voice.

"I… I'm fine…" she managed out and turned to face their sensei, "… um… Kakashi sensei… can I talk to you…"

"Of course, Naruto can you leave us?" Kakashi asked gaining the fact that Sakura was nervous.

"O… okay…" Naruto was hesitant but left without another word.

It was silent for a moment as the silver haired jounin place his book back into his pocket. He looked over at her to see her staring at him. She noticed his eyes on her and she immediately turned as pink as her hair.

"Is there something you'd like to ask…?" Kakashi asked as he stayed seated while she stood.

"Um… the other night…" she begin nervously before she took a big gulp and asked, "… is there something going on between you and Ino?"

"No…" Kakashi said with no hesitation. It was true, there wasn't anything going on with them… now that is.

"OH… good…" she said with a sigh of relief. She smiled happily at her sensei and ran off to get Naruto. The silver haired male just continued sitting there not moving for a couple minutes. He looked off to the side and almost fell off his seat when he noticed long blonde hair and… skins? He was curious and felt the need to look, but knew he may as well just die now if she caught him. So he took the latter and stayed, but he didn't move either. After a few minutes passed, she emerged from where she was. Her hair dripped in sweat, clothes ruffled and dirty, scent smells of mixed odor; he knew what had occurred.

"Ino," he said softly noticing that she happened to not see him. She turned slowly and upon seeing him, blushed a slight pink from embarrassment. He just stared at her and her at him. Neither one neither spoke nor moved from where they stood.

"Kakashi," Ino said after the silence, "… nice to see you."

It was short, but it was a greeting so he accepted it.

"It is good to see you too," he returned.

"I must get going, have a nice day," she finished monotonously.

"You too…" he said in return and nodded a goodbye.

She took a moment to turn as she drank in his features one last time. When she turned she almost hesitated in walking away, but forced her legs to move away from him, not **to** him anymore.

"Who was it," he asked without thinking and she stiffened up as she stopped. She turned around slowly toward him only to find him inches away from her. She almost glared at the silver haired male, but she only looked at him innocently.

"Why?" she asked the question again and it resounded in his head like drums pounding away.

"Was it one of your teammates?" he asked softly and she shook her head.

"Was it good?" he asked only to have her stare at him dumbfounded.

"Why?" she finally asked once again.

He took another step closer and was mere inches away from her and her lips. He wanted to lean in and kiss those lips so bad, no; he needed it like he needed alcohol to sane him. She stared at him with her big blue eyes.

"You should go," she whispered softly, "… you should go…" she repeated.

"I'm sorry…" he said kissing her cheek and before he walked off, he heard her say, "… I know…"

Maybe in a different life, a different time, and a different place would things be better. So he'd wait for her to be his once more and maybe then, would he be whole again.

* * *

I wasn't sure if this turned out good or not… let me know k?

Love,

Kiwi4me~


End file.
